


Glass and Lies

by TheLegendOfKagePro



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poor smol child, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, i hope i tagged this enough, no planning in this oh dear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfKagePro/pseuds/TheLegendOfKagePro
Summary: Shuuya Kano is very literally done with life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope as I write this with no plan or editing that it ends up even a little okay um-

Shuuya Kano. Deceiver. In another world- you may know what I am referring to- he may be considered perhaps a super high school level liar. Cover anything. Be anyone.  
  
Some would love to have a power such as that. Him, though? Mixed feelings. Mostly he loved it but sometimes he hated it. He constantly wore a mask of his own making. If he was honest to himself- which he never was- he would find he doesn't even know who Shuuya is. The only person he knows is Kano: Mekakushi Dan Member 3.  
  
Mekakushi. Blindfold. It was as if to him he were pulling the largest blindfold over everyone's eyes and he couldn't stop himself. Habitual at this point to hide their innocent eyes from the truth of sorrow and self inflicted bloody wounds.  
  
Blood. Blood was supposed to carry life and life was supposed to be hope for most, right? A way to make a difference. So why did it seem to the blond that life was constantly suffocating him? Hindering him. The one thing he wanted most was nothingness. A complete and utter lack of existance.  
  
There was a problem with this, though. This was that there are friends that have become family that are counting on him. People counting on him to keep watch and guard with a smile even if they don't know it. They see him as a trickster, a joker. Unable to take things serious with a permanent smile etched into his face like he was born with it there rather than developing it from countless beatings. To make it clear though the beatings weren't the things that made him smile, it was the aftermath that forced him. He was forced to keep a smile on his face and fabric constantly covering arms and legs as he told lies over and over.  
  
So many lies. He got good at it quickly. Lying to friends that oh no he couldn't go swimming, he didn't know how. He couldn't sleep over, his mother says he's too young.  
  
His mother. Shuuya loved his mother. He was sure she loved him too even as household items and her own fists slammed against his frail young body. Even as tears streamed down his face and angry words all antonyms to love flowed from her.  
  
Because of her he came to hate himself. Despise himself. He was unable to find anything good in scars from parental figures and his own self. Newer pinkish red marks lining his body made him hate himself more so. Crimson red flowing down into carpet even now as a shard of glass from a day long ago digs into whatever flesh it can reach.  
  
Hate.  
  
_Hate._  
  
**_Hate._**  
  
He screamed the word one last time in the dark of the apartment they gang he was a part of called their base before the world grew silent and still for a long time.  
  
  
He sobbed the word out of a raw throat as he woke up, the smell of hospital surrounding him and he continued living.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't end up too awful and I apologize for how short it is.


End file.
